


Wrench of Love

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Hugging, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, THAT PLATONIC LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Nautica's wrench reveals something.





	Wrench of Love

" _Brainstorm's an ass_!" The wrench said, a recording of the most generic voice Brainstorm could muster. He'd added it for Nautica as a joke, but she'd pressed it at least five times since he gave it to her, solely to piss him off.

He didn't seem phased by it, he just sipped his engex. She thought he didn't calculate the consequences of putting that in there? He was prepared.

Until Nautica's digit slipped, and she pressed the wrong button.

"I love you," it said, in a voice that Brainstorm could only achieve without his mask on, and a deep sincerity he rarely used.

Nautica covered her intake in surprise, gripping the wrench tighter and pressing the button again.

This was something Brainstorm was not prepared for. Not here, not now.

"Brainstorm..." she gasped, looking up at him. "What?"

"Y-yeah..." Brainstorm stuttered, trying to find an exclamation. "I was hoping you wouldn't discover that right now."

It was true. Brainstorm had been depending on Nautica finding out about it when Brainstorm wasn't it the room. He was certain that wouldn't be as awkward.

"You...mean that?" She asks, looking around the room as if someone was going to laugh at her because of what Brainstorm said. What kind of jokes did they play on Caminus? "You love me?"

"Yes, Nautica," he said. "You're my best friend. I care about you more than you realize and I love you."

Brainstorm loved easily. It was his greatest weakness, he loved his friends and his lovers with his soul, and he would never let anything happen to any of them.

Nautica understood love just as well as he did. She loved her friends as well, and she didn't ask him "But don't you have Perceptor?" because she understood that mechs could love their friends just as they did their family, and she'd be damned if she said she didn't love him as well.

"Oh, Stormy," she said, pushing her visor back and getting up from her seat to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, not giving a frag about who else saw. "I love you, too."

He hugged her back, tightly, and closed his optics. "Thank you."

That was the least he could say, the only way he could think of to express his adoration. Quark may be gone, and Brainstorm knew now that his chances were shot at saving him, but he still had his conjunx, Perceptor, and he had Nautica and Nightbeat and Chromedome.

Brainstorm loved easily. It was his greatest weakness, but he couldn't (and won't) stop exploiting it.

That was a button that could never annoy Brainstorm, no matter how many times Nautica pressed it, because of the smile it brought to her face each time.

 

 

 


End file.
